Various methods and apparatus have been proposed heretofore to separate gases. For example, carbon monoxide has been separated from oxygen by bubbling the gas mixture through water, with the carbon monoxide being selectively absorbed into the water. Apparatus have also been proposed to separate gases through their differing magnetic properties. However, these systems have not been entirely satisfactory, with incomplete separation in some cases, and with at least one of the gases not being readily available, as in the case of the absorption of carbon monoxide into water.
Accordingly, an important object of the invention is to provide a system for accomplishing relatively complete separation of gases, with the output gases being directly available in gaseous form.